1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile tree harvesting machine for removing the limbs from ("delimbing") a felled tree and cutting it into lengths ("slashing") it). The machine may include means for cutting the delimbed tree into a number of logs of different predetermined lengths, means for sorting the cut logs according to length and means for either stacking them or loading them onto a vehicle for removal. The machine of this invention is applicable to both hardwood and softwood trees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art devices exist that perform on softwood trees one or more of the operations performed by the machine of this invention. However, no prior art device is known to the inventors that performs all of the operations of the machine of this invention on both hardwood and softwood trees. In addition, no prior art device is known to the inventors that provides means for severing the delimbed tree trunks into different predetermined lengths. This is not surprising, as the prior art in this field relates to machines for delimbing and slashing softwood, which is normally cut into only one length (8 feet) and is used for pulpwood. However, where a machine is adaptable to delimbing both hardwood and softwood trees, the capability of cutting different lengths is desirable, because of the different uses to which the cut logs will be put depending on their size, quality and composition. For prior art machines that perform some, but not all, of the functions of the machine of this invention, see, for example: (a) U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,639 (Herolf) -- means for handling, delimbing and slashing softwood trees; (b) U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,653 (Gauthier et al) -- means for slashing, sorting and stacking delimbed tree trunks; (c) Canadian Pat. No. 645,245 (Bombardier) -- means for delimbing and slashing softwood trees; (d) Canadian Pat. No. 803,278 (Sanders) -- means for handling, slashing and storing delimbed tree trunks; (e) U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,882 (Tanguay) -- means for handling, slashing and discharging delimbed tree trunks.